Camera, especially digital camera is very popular to be used in recording memories, people can record their memories or any interesting matter conveniently by using camera. During photography, the camera should be fixed onto a tripod in order to ensure the quality of the pictures or the films. Among the existing tripod products, the smallest tripod is still not portable enough even after being folded, and a desktop tripod is not tall enough to be adapted to outdoor applications. Thus, most of users do not use a tripod when using a small camera.
At present, most legs of traditional tripods are locked using screw lock type or snap lock type devices, which is difficult to operate. In the meantime, the tripod has a relative long length even after folding, which is inconveniently portable. In the Chinese patent ZL 200910145693.2, the leg is locked in the form of friction, which is convenient to assemble, but it is not applicable to minitype digital cameras.